


A First Time for Everything

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	A First Time for Everything

“Thank you, Buck. But I can get by on my own.” Steve’s watery blue eyes stared into Bucky’s. He could see, even though Steve tried to hide it, how much he had been crying recently over the loss of his parents. It was still difficult for him.  
“The thing is…you don’t have to….” Bucky’s heavy hand covered Steve’s shoulder reassuringly. He was reluctant to leave his best friend’s side. It seemed like Steve would shatter under the weight of this loss like a beautiful piece of glass. Bucky stepped closer, wrapping Steve’s small frame protectively in his arms. He hugged his best friend close and Steve pressed his face to Bucky’s chest, letting his tears flow freely. They pulled apart briefly and Bucky saw the sudden flash of smouldering desire in the depths of Steve’s blue eyes.  
Bucky pressed his mouth to Steve’s impulsively and the slighter man didn’t pull away as a stray tear slid down his damp cheek. Steve’s fingers pressed against Bucky’s firm chest. He glanced down and took the key from Bucky’s fingers,  
“We should….head inside…before someone sees…” Steve said shyly, unlocking the door and stepping over the threshold into his dingy but tidy little room. Bucky followed and draped his coat over a chair. Steve closed the door behind them and Bucky stood motionless beside him, letting Steve make the first move, whether that was punching him in the jaw or brushing a hand between Bucky’s legs. But Steve didn’t do either. He sat heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands.  
“Oh, come on, don’t do this to me, Steve.” Bucky said, loosening his tie. The slighter man looked up confusedly from the blackness of his hands and saw Bucky unbuttoning his shirt, trying to cool off in the afternoon heat. He was breathtaking. Rugged and handsome, dark and mysterious where Steve was pale and scrawny and shy and awkward. Steve realized that Bucky was everything he wished he could be. And that created some weird mixed feelings. Feelings he wasn’t sure he was ready for yet. Bucky knelt by the bed and placed a friendly hand reassuringly on Steve’s knee.  
“I told you, you don’t have to face this….anything alone. I mean it. So tell me, what can I do to stop those waterworks?” Steve’s adorable childish smile lit up his face like a camera flash and he turned his finally dry deep-as-the-sea blue eyes on Bucky’s concerned face. Bucky felt something jolt within him and leaned forward imperceptibly. Steve did the same and their lips connected again sweetly, this time pulling a soft moan from Steve’s throat. Bucky steadied himself on his other knee and Steve gripped the front of his shirt for support, inadvertently pulling the would-be soldier closer. Bucky had to tear himself away before things got too….involved. He gasped, trying to catch his breath as Steve’s blonde hair glowed in the dusty afternoon light like the halo of a fallen angel.  
“I didn’t mean….” Bucky said, a nervous tinge to his voice.  
“It’s what I want….what I need.” Steve said almost desperately as he shot Bucky a piercing glance. To prove his point, the slighter man stripped off his collared shirt and the grungy faded undershirt beneath. Bucky still knelt on the dusty floor, enraptured by Steve’s sudden boldness.  
“Well, if you’re sure about this….” Bucky stood up and loosened his tie all of the way, stripping down to his waist. Steve sat on the bed, watching his every move, feeling small and suddenly unsure. His best friend undid the clasp of his belt and loosened his pants, placing Steve’s hands in his, watching as those long thin fingers undid the button and zipper. Steve stood to properly ease Bucky’s pants over his hips, the buckle clanking mutely on the hardwood floor.  
Their bodies were as close as they had ever been and Bucky could see Steve’s uneasiness at such sudden intimacy,  
“We won’t do anything you don’t want to do.” Bucky said, ruffling Steve’s hair a little, as if they were still standing at his front door like old friends and not like they were now: nearly naked, chest to chest, Steve’s piercing blue eyes boring nervously into Bucky’s; the sky at dusk, a forest at sunset. Bucky placed Steve’s near-to-trembling hands on his waist as he cupped those soft stubble-less cheeks in his large calloused fingers, kissing Steve slowly, passionately, letting the slighter man set the pace.  
Steve was a lot bolder than Bucky had suspected. Probably from all of the fight-or-flight situations he had been forced into as a kid; choosing to stand up for himself rather than turn tail like a coward. Steve’s smooth nimble fingers soon found the thickening curve of Bucky’s erection, straining through his boxers. Bucky gasped into Steve’s mouth, loving the unexpected turn that this encounter was taking. He thought he would have had to push Steve through every little thing, reassuring and cajoling him into submission. But he was more than perfectly willing on his own.  
Bucky watched as his childhood friend sunk to his knees to the dusty floor and pulled his hard length free. He wasn’t ready for the tight warm suction of Steve’s mouth swallowing him deeper and deeper, experimentally swirling his tongue in circles, exploring as much of Bucky’s cock as he could reach. Bucky bit his lip and stifled a groan of pleasure as Steve’s hands busied themselves with squeezing his ass, pushing Bucky a little further into his waiting mouth. Bucky’s hand tightened in that dirty golden mane. He tilted his head back and gasped, unable to look Steve in the face for fear that the sultry look in those glass-blue eyes would send him tumbling over the edge.  
“Hey…hey…” Bucky cooed, needing a break from the incredible sensations washing over him. Steve released his cock and Bucky couldn’t stop himself from finally looking. Steve’s eyes were bottomless pools of sapphire blue. His cheeks were flushed the lightest rose. But his lips. Bucky swallowed hard as his eyes blurred and refocused on those plump glistening lips, damp from pleasure. Damp from Steve’s small pink tongue running over them. Tasting Bucky’s excitement; the wetness that leaked from the head of his cock because of Steve’s perfect mouth.  
Bucky shuddered internally and felt his cock throb. He wanted Steve so badly. He wanted that slim, knobby body. He wanted to feel those long fingers tight against his shoulders, pressing into his skin, making him drive in harder, deeper; feeling Steve’s slick lips mouthing silent curses against his collarbones. He felt his body being tugged towards the bed. Steve clamoured up onto it like a little boy and was trying to decide what to do next. The fog of Bucky’s mind finally cleared and he glanced down at Steve with a smirk,  
“Here’s the question: Have you ever done anything like this before?” Bucky took Steve’s fiery blush as a ‘no’ and eased his best friend onto his back against the lumpy pillows. Steve’s body stiffened nervously as Bucky spread his thighs wide, kissing the delicately soft skin, feeling the slighter man flinch in anticipation. Steve’s cock was bobbing against his stomach and Bucky lightly dragged his tongue from root to glistening tip,  
“Remember, anything you don’t feel comfortable with…” Bucky reminded him, glancing into Steve’s face; it was a mask of anticipation. That slim chest was rising and falling faster than normal and Bucky took another swipe at Steve’s cock with his tongue. He felt the younger man shiver beneath his mouth and twined one of Steve’s hands with his own as he sucked those small delicate sacks into his mouth, tongue curling around and between them, tasting the salty musk of Steve’s body. Steve flinched with the new sensation and felt his body relax against the cool dry sheets.  
There was a small bottle of oil on the rickety bedside table and Bucky eyed it eagerly as he let his tongue course its way back up, rolling Steve’s balls in a tight fist, out of the way from that small puckered bud that he was intending to claim completely before the cool of the evening set in. He strained his arm and felt his fingers close solidly on the bottle.  
“Why do you need that?” Steve asked, distracted. Bucky let the moment pass, wanting Steve to know everything that was in store for him, “It’s to ease the way. You can’t do certain things without a little help.” Bucky smeared some of the oil on his fingers and, squeezing Steve’s cock to distract him as best as possible, pushed a single finger part way into that tight hole. Steve tossed his head back and gasped for air.  
“Is this ok?” Bucky said with a self-confidant smirk. Steve’s panting filled the dusty room but he managed to glance into Bucky’s face and calm his breathing a little.  
“It’s weird….but not completely unpleasant…” He choked out breathlessly as Bucky smiled reassuringly and twisted his slick finger. He watched his hand straining against those muscles trying to push him out. For being such a scrawny guy, Steve’s lower half was strong…tight. Bucky felt his mouth start to water and he could see a glistening wetness at the head of his cock; imagining how sinfully tight Steve would feel clamped around his thick hard sex.  
Steve was wound up too; the head of his shaft was leaking from excitement, making his stomach sticky. He squirmed visibly as Bucky added a second and then a third finger, twisting them to Steve’s obvious delight. Those thin fingers twisted in the sheets until Steve could hardly contain himself. Bucky kept drawing out the teasing longer and longer, scissoring and thrusting his fingers until Steve’s lips were teeth-bruised; his eyes brimming over with come-hither pleasure.  
Bucky couldn’t slick himself up fast enough; his fingers sliding wetly over his engorged cock. It throbbed in his grip as he bent Steve’s knees higher, pushing himself against his friend’s entrance,  
“Are you still sure about this? We’ve gone pretty far but this is the last chance you have to chicken out.” Bucky let out a derisive little chuckle and he saw Steve’s eyes harden, looking him straight in the eye,  
“Give it to me.” Bucky pushed forward with complete control. That voice…It wasn’t exactly a command or a pleading burst of desire, but it was exactly what he would have expected from Steve. The one man he knew who would rather die than back out of a tough situation. Bucky slid in with a slick push, watching Steve’s face for any signs of discomfort. Ever a gentleman. At least his father had taught him one decent thing.  
Steve was in Heaven. His eyes were closed in bliss as his fingers found Bucky’s toned arms and squeezed. Their chests were slick with sweat and it glistened like a diamond sheen as the afternoon light began to fade and found a hiding place behind Steve’s eyes. He couldn’t hold back a moan as Bucky pushed in all of the way, feeling the incredible vice-like tightness of Steve’s body engulfing him in a slick hold. Bucky gripped Steve’s thighs for support and found his friend remarkably flexible. Those blue eyes told him everything as Bucky pulled out and shoved back in, kneeling over Steve’s prone body, shoving his cock into that velvet heat. Steve’s voice suddenly burst from his throat and it sent a shock of desire rocketing down Bucky’s spine,  
“Ahh! Buck!” Steve bit his lower lip and he could feel himself starting to pant raggedly as Bucky thrust in again, deeper this time, making his head spin. His body felt heavy and light at the same time. He gripped Bucky’s arms tighter and saw his cock bob against his stomach as he clenched his muscles with pleasure. Bucky growled like an animal and thrust in up to the root. His voice came in spurts, feral and deep,  
“You keep…clenching your ass like that…and…I’m going to blow.” Steve could see the perspiration streaking down Bucky’s temples and he tightened his muscles as hard as he could. It felt so good he didn’t want to ever stop, but he also desperately craved to see the look of damning ecstasy on Bucky’s face. Steve’s fingers gripped the sheets harder as Bucky released one of his thighs to wrap those thick calloused fingers around Steve’s weeping cock. The pleasure tasted so sweet. Steve arched his back, feeling the sweat-drenched fabric stick to his body like a second skin. He thrust up into those curling fingers and moaned like a beast.  
“Yeah…you like that?” Bucky’s hips continued to snap forward, driving himself closer to the edge of damnation with Steve’s tight body quivering beneath him. Steve could only whimper, eyes squeezed shut as Bucky continued to stroke him; that milky fluid coating his knuckles like liquid silver.  
“Nnngh! Ha-Ahhh!” Steve couldn’t keep from moaning as Bucky’s fingers jerked him faster, feeling like his entire body was one shivering nerve of pleasure. He couldn’t contain his voice as Bucky’s fingers on his dripping cock and that thick cock pounding into his ass made him orgasm so forcefully he saw stars. His entire body tensed and he could tell, even with his eyes shut, that Bucky had reached the edge; release. Those hips pressed against his ass as he felt molten pleasure pulse inside of him. Only then did Steve crack open his eyes to see the exquisite look on Bucky’s tanned dark face. He was Heavenly: that chocolate brown hair sticking to his temples, to his forehead, falling into his sultry eyes.  
As Steve looked at Bucky he realized that this sensation he was feeling must be love. His heart was so light it could have flown from his chest and out into the dusk of evening. It was so heavy that he felt as if he could never get up from his small rumpled bed. Bucky collapsed happily on Steve, cradling his head in one large hand, holding him close. Steve breathed deeply Bucky’s scent, leathery and earthy. He was perfect. Steve wound his thin arms around Bucky’s shoulders and rested his lips against those damp collarbones,  
“Damn.” The expletive was whispered so reverently that Bucky forgot to laugh at his usually straight-laced friend. He struggled to his elbows and pulled free from Steve’s body with a damp pull of skin. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed and smirked into his hands, covering his nose and mouth in vague disbelief at what had just happened.  
“So I guess I’ll start setting up those couch cushions now, huh?” Bucky said, making a move to stand and arrange his bed on the opposite side of the room. A surprisingly strong hand gripped his sweat-slick fingers and he turned to see Steve staring at him with doe’s eyes,  
“Would you….Just for tonight?” Steve said, his voice betraying that well-known shyness Bucky had come to adore. He sat back down and wrapped Steve in his strong arms, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of broken china from the same cup. Steve rested his head in the crook of Bucky’s shoulder and felt that heavy hand rustling the strands of hair on his forehead; a gentle kiss following after, as the sky faded to black.


End file.
